RNSS Central American War
by yathomaheads
Summary: Mexico and Panama have backed Honduras into a corner to finish him off, but while they are trying to get at him Honduras remembers what happened to his sister Nicaragua…  PROBABLY final chapter in the Central American War mini series.


This is the more action-packed side of my mini-series; a futuristic ff based on a novel I'm writing.

Please R'n'R, any comments are better than none; what am i doing right, what am i doing wrong?

And IDEAS for later chapters too!

Disclaimer: I do not own most of the characters...but this series is my intelectual property and the characters are more-or-less origional personalities due to a different time-frame :D

Enjoy!

RNSS-

Central America-

The War-

Chapter 5-

The fall of Nicaragua and Honduras

Honduras whimpered.

He was huddled into a corner.

He could hear Mexico and Panama banging at the door, the wood groaned under each impact.

He was all that was left, his fellow countries had fallen under the might of the vast assault that destroyed the lives of all the habitants between the massive northern country and his small but surprisingly aggressive southern counterpart.

The attack had come out of the blue and had taken all of Central America by surprise.

At first Costa Rica had been leveled by Panama.

It happened so quick that he hadn't even had time to surrender.

Nicaragua was next.

She managed to hold out for quite a bit longer than her little brother, but she was driven all the way to the boarder, right up against Honduras's house. But Nicaragua had managed to survive the assault. She even managed to mount a counter attack, but when she charged Panama she had stumbled over his captive; Managua, and fell.

Honduras could remember it clearly...

Panama had stood before her.

His trademark red sword and cobalt-blue pistol in hand.

Honduras was far away, but he could see the pained look in Panama's eyes as he surveyed the battlefield.

He looked down at Nicaragua.

Nicaragua rose to her hands and knees.

Trembling she looked up at Panama, "don't, please!" she had cried, "don't kill me! Why would you do this? Why would you hurt me this way little brother?"

Tears fell from her eyes as her shoulders shook from the pain. Raw and bloody slashes covered her back, peering through her shredded shirt.

A dark figure in a black cloak approached them from around the back of a ruined building and stood behind Panama.

Honduras was too far away to see who it was clearly, but obviously Nicaragua could; he could hear a sharp intake of air as the figure removed the hood that covered his head and exposed his face.

"Big brother!" she cried, "Help me!"

"Do it panama!" instructed the figure, "...finish her!"

A look of horror and betrayal crossed Nicaragua's face. "No..."

Panama raised the sword, his arm trembled.

He looked down at Niagara's shaking body.

Tears flowed freely from his eyes.

The cloaked figure walked forwards and placed a hand on Panamas shoulder, "do it..."

Panama breathed in sharply; it pained him to see his big sister like this.

The dark figure kissed Panama on the cheek, "do it...now"

Panama slowly lowered the sword, a glimmer of hope flashed across Nicaragua's face.

Panama raised his pistol...

and fired.

Panama collapsed.

It had been so much easier with Costa Rica...

He had caught him unawares and in the middle of all the fighting he couldn't even remember which bullet or sword stroke had been the one to finish his little brother...

But this was different; she had begged, pleaded.

He had seen her face, seen the tears...

He wept.

The cloaked figure looked down at Nicaragua's dying body.

From inside his cloak he drew a silver pistol.

Honduras knew that pistol.

The figure aimed down the sight of the six-shooter and fired a shot.

Nicaragua twitched, and then fell still.

The figure looked up at Honduras.

A gust of air blew his long, dark-brown hair, tossing it in the wind.

Honduras knew that hair.

"Mexico...my brother" Honduras breathed, "...how could you?"

Now Honduras could hear the doorway giving way to the Mexico-Panama's battering.

All he could do was count down the seconds before the end.

Every blow sent splinters flying through the air.

Ever sound made Honduras cringe.

He was not a big country, but he was big enough that to lose so much that he had fought and bled for was enough to drive a huge spike into his sanity.

And even now he muttered to himself.

The door shattered and Panama dashed inside.

Covering Honduras with his gun he gestured towards the door.

Mexico walked in, tall and proud.

With every step he seemed to grow, and Honduras seemed to shrink.

Mexico advanced until he stood over Honduras' shaking form.

Mexico crouched so he was level with Honduras.

"It brings me great pain to see you in this state, little brother" he sighed.

Honduras glared at Mexico.

Mexico shrugged it off and continued, "join me now, willingly, and you will share in my glory"

Honduras spat at Mexico.

Mexico slapped Honduras in the face.

At that Honduras let out a mighty yell and leaped forward, knocking Mexico to the ground he drew his sword.

BANG

Honduras fell limp.

Mexico shoved the young man off him, stood, and examined his suit.

"Dammit, there's blood all over it" he exclaimed.

"Panama, fetch me a new suit"

The little nation hurried out of the room.

Mexico walked over to Honduras.

The man was shivering.

"I'm cold brother" he whimpered. "Hold me"

Mexico knelt over him and stroked his hair.

"I'm sorry little brother" he whispered, "I didn't mean for any of this"

"I know..." sighed Honduras.

A single tear fell from Mexico's face.

"...I know, and I forgive you..."

And with that he died.

Mexico lowered his brother gently to the ground; even as his body faded away...he wasn't coming back.

How could his brother have forgiven him for all that he had done?

He was now the undisputed lord of Central America...

...But it was a hollow victory...

But now he had severed all his emotional ties he was ready to move south.


End file.
